


The Celibacy Club

by sublimalmukefuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: "virgin"! michael, Celibacy, Dom!Luke, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, Smut, badboy!luke, mukemukemukemuke, princess kink, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimalmukefuck/pseuds/sublimalmukefuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celibacy (from Latin, cælibatus") is voluntarily being unmarried, sexually abstinent, or both, usually for religious reasons. It is often in association with the role of a religious official or devotee.In its narrow sense, the term celibacy is applied only to those for whom the unmarried state is the result of a sacred vow, act of renunciation, or religious conviction. In a wider sense, it is commonly understood to only mean abstinence from sexual activity.</p><p>Michael Clifford is mostly known as the schools biggest virgin. He is the leader of the Celibacy Club. Straight A’s and no records at all. Luke Hemmings is the schools newly transferred bad boy. When they meet in the hallways, Michael can only think about the steamy summer nights he and Luke had spent cramped up in a cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hey guys so im gonna start to edit this because holy shit I write horribly I hope u guys understand (june 3 2016)


	2. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey first chapter !!

**_"Oh fuck. Yeah. Just like that, baby. So good."_ ** _Michael panted into Luke mouth as he bounced up and down the boy's shaft. Luke thrust his hips up, making them smack into Michael's behind. The blonde moaned as the younger boy clenched around him._

**_"Are you close, daddy?"_ **

**_"Yes, oh, so close baby. Make daddy cum, sweetheart."_ ** _Michael's legs spasmed as he was **so** near his high. He loudly said the blondes name in between the curse words. He felt a sharp smack to his bum, almost pushing him to the edge. _

**_"C'mon, slut. Move faster."_ ** _Michael sped up his movements, occasionally pulling at Luke's hair._


	3. Old Friends..

_Oh my God. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. This cannot be happening. Luke Hemmings is the new transfer student. Luke Hemmings,_ the _boy I lost my innocence to is in the same room as me. He is actually in my school._

He scanned the room before his eyes landed on me. _His eyes are still as blue as the first time I met him_ , I thought. He smirked at me and made his way towards my seat.

 

“Mister Hemmings, you can sit beside Mister Hood.” Mr. Gutierrez said, but Luke ignored him. He stood directly above Ashton.

 

“My seat.” He said, pointing at the chair Ashton was sitting on.

 

“But-“

 

“My. Seat.” He said, gritting his teeth. Ashton stood up and sat beside Calum. Luke sat down beside me, placing his hand on my thigh. He leaned in and whispered. “I missed you.” His hot breath giving me shivers. He rubbed his hand on my thigh. I couldn’t say anything out loud because they’ll find out.

 

“Luke. Please. Now is not a great time.” I wrote on a piece of paper and slid it next to me. It came back to me a few moments later.

 

“It’s always a great time, princess. ;)”

 

( _A.N._ m is for Michael and l is for luke. :))))) )

 

M: Can we please do this later? We’re in class for fucks sake.

L: But I’m horny and you’re here.. :(((((

 

M: Meet me in the abandoned dance studio 6 doors down. 3 minutes.

 

I went up to Mr. Gutierrez asking to go to the washroom. 2 minutes later, I’m in the abandoned dance studio. A minute later Luke showed up, smirking as always. I grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Then I slapped him.

 

“That was for not calling me.” Then I slapped him again. “And that was for what you did in the classroom.” Then I kissed him and palmed him through his jeans. “And this is because I missed you too.” We kissed more until we were both shirtless.

  
“We have to get back to class.” I said, grinding myself onto his hard-on. I feel myself nearing the edge.

 

“Wait. Let’s just get each other off okay? We can’t show up with boners in class”

 

 

*5 minutes later.* ( _sorry guys. I just really suck in smut. If anyone wants to help me smut please tweet me @sublimalmikey . Please my smut skillz are below zero son.)_

“Shit, okay. I go first, and then you go a few minutes after me.” I said putting on my flannel on. Luke hugged me from behind, kissing my neck breathing on me.

 

“I love you, darling.”

 

“I love you too Lukey. But I have to go.” I said slipping my snapback back on before I kissed Luke on the lips and left.

 

*lunch*

 

“Did you see the new kid? He has so many tattoos and piercings. We should pray for him.” Bradley said, fixing his glasses.

 

“I agree we should.” Ashton said. We all held hands as Marie says,

 

“Dear Father. Please forgive the new student Luke Hemmings for the sins he has done. We know that it is wrong to do the things he does and that we should not get influ-“

 

“Hey Michael!” Someone shouted from behind. I turned around and saw Luke coming towards me.

 

”Speak of the devil.” Tom said. I hushed him saying that that was a bad thing to say.

 

“Good afternoon Lucas.” I nodded.

 

“Lucas? What the fuck Michael? Whatever. Can I speak to you in private?” He said, smirking. I looked over at Ashton who silently begged me to make him go away.

 

“Uhm... Sure.” I stood up, earning gasp from the circle of people behind me. “Ashton, lead the bible reflecting.”

 

“O-okay.”  I walk beside Luke, away from the proup that was still staring at us. He stops by at the oak tree that had been there for centuries. ( ** _a.n:_** _REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIIIESSSS DIBAHXGIAA S WOOOOAHAHAHAHAHA)_

 

“I missed you.” He said while sitting down.

 

“Well then, you should have called me.” I huffed, crossing my arms on my chest.

 

“Babe. You didn’t give me your number.” _Oh._

 

“Well then, you should’ve searched me on facebook.”

 

“I did you didn’t accept my friend request.” _Sweet baby Jesus.. So this was all my fault._

“Oh.” I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

 

“It’s okay, Michael. But you can make up for it.” He wiggled his eyebrows.  I blushed at the thought. “Dinner? Tonight? At Eight?”

 

“I can’t.” His smile immediately disappeared.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“My parents don’t allow me to date.”

 

“It’s your life, not theirs.”

 

“I can’t Luke! I love you but I can’t. My parents are inviting our new neighbors to eat with us.” I whisper/ shout, hoping that no one can hear our conversation.

 

“Fine then. Have fun with your neighbors..” He stood up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys omg i posted this earlier bc i was sooo excited 
> 
> people actually read this. er meh gash im so faaaamouusssss.. jk jk
> 
> anyways ill be posting M,W,F except if i have to much homework or i've already posted it bc im excited. i wont be posting till friday lol.
> 
> okay shameless self promotion time.
> 
> follow me on twitter: @sublimalmikey :)))
> 
> lets be friends plz :))))


	4. Its Liz Time!

Chapter Three: It’s Liz Time  

 

 

“Michael, dear? Have you fixed your hair? “ My mother shouted from the kitchen. “ “Mak sure you wear the blue tie. It suits you well.”\

 

“Okay mother.”

 

 _Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang. _Oh great, they’re here,_ I thought. I looked at my outfit one last time before I finally came down. A blonde woman appeared in front of me, looking like she was in her 40’s or something.

 

“Michael, this is Liz, she is our new neighbor. Her son is somewhere here..” Mom said, gesturing to the said lady.

 

“Hi Ms. Liz it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I politely said, bowing my head curtly.

 

“Oh! So polite! I wish my son was a lot like you.” She chuckled. “Dear. Just call me Liz.”

 

“Okay.. Liz.” _Well isn’t she nice…_

_“_ My son is in the living room. He isn’t very social. He’s your age though.”

 

“Is he in the same school as me?”

 

“Yes. In the same grade too.”

 

“Oh that’s nice. I’ll introduce him to my friends.”

 

“That’s nice of you. Thank you sweetheart.”

 

“Excuse me.” I said, bowing again before I go to the living room to see this ‘Anti Social’ kid. Maybe he’s a Christian too. I walk into the living room a boy in a blue and green plaid shirt and ripped skinny jeans. He had his blonde hair (just like his mom in a quiff while he was holding on to a recent family photo.

 

“Hi there.”  The boy turned around, making my worst nightmares finally come to life.

 

“L-luke.” I stuttered out. _Oh God. This cant be happening._

“Michael.” Luke said, placing back the photo.

 

“What are you doing here?” I took a step closer to him, feeling my palms sweat and my heart rise.

 

“I was invited here by your mother.”

 

“You’re the new neighbor?”

 

“You don’t seem happy about it.”

 

“I am! Im happy and all but you should’ve told me in school.”

 

“I only knew now Michael.”

 

“Im sorry about  earlier…”

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t want to meet your family this way though.” He said, holding out his arms for me to come in. Which I did.  I planted my head on his chest, feeling at home in his arms. “You could’ve told me that your parents are Freaky Jesus Lovers though.”

 

“Don’t call them that. Im a ‘Freaky Jesus Lover’ too!” Michael exclaimed.

 

“Im not judging you. Its okay if youre a Christian and all but at least you aren’t shoving it in other peoples face.” Luke pointed out.

 

“Lucas! Gordon! Dinners ready!” Mother shouted from the kitchen.

 

“That’s our cue.”

 

“Okay.” I said, (sadly) getting out of his embrace, walking behind him to the dining room.  Dad sat in his usual seat while Mom sat across Liz, and me across Luke.

 

‘Let us give grace shall we?” My mother said taking mine and fathers hand. We said thanks, closing our eyes and praying intently. When we finished, we looked up at the visitors who were wriggling uncomfortable in their seats. My mom looked at them with such curiosity.

 

“You guys are Christian, aren’t you?” She asked. Liz continued to look at her empty plate.

 

“We’re atheist actually..” Luke replied, eating steak like as if my dad wasn’t looking at him like he had grown a second nose.

 

“Let’s eat shall we?” I said, clapping to get everyones attention.

 

“So Liz? What made you decide to move here to America?”

 

“Oh I got a job here, at Luke and Michael’s school actually. I’m the grade 7 math teacher.”

 

“Why did you enroll Luke at a Christian school if you’re an atheist?” Dad asked. Before Liz got to answer, Mom interrupted her.

 

“Now Johnny, God told us to not judge anybody. The atheist and homosexuals included. We know its hard not to judge but we can try right?” She laughed, waving it off.

 

“What’s so wrong about being gay?” Luke questioned, looking up from his plate.

 

“Everything, dear!” Mom exclaimed. “Being homosexual is a sin! It’s a forbidden lifestyle that should be frowned upon!” _If only she knew,_ I thought.

 

“Well aren’t you just the hypocrite?” He said, focusing back on his steak.

 

“Luke!” Liz said.

 

“Its true! You keep saying that your God wants you to not judge other people and that shit, but here you are judging me and my mother for being atheist and me for being gay! You sit here in you damn comfortable chairs judging people for living a different lifestyle as you while people outside are dying of starvation and you Jesus freaks don’t do anything about it because your heads are too far up your own ass to even fucking notice!” Luke stood up from his chair and leaving the room, going out of the front door exclaiming: “Have a fine ass evening bitches!”

 

There was a silence no one dared to break. Mom kept her mouth wide open while Liz sat there, eye wide.

 

“I’m so sorry about what my son said. He’s just angry about his father that’s all.” Liz pleaded, trying to win my mothers trust back.

 

“Get out of my house. I do not want to see your delinquent son anywhere near my baby boy. If he steps even a 10 feet near my house I will not hesitate to call the police.” Mom said, words angry but voice calm. Liz stood up thanking my mom for the dinner before walking out the house. The door shut a minute after.

 

“How dare that devil worshipper call me a hypocrite!” Mom said landing her palm on the table making me jump slightly. “You will not talk to that punk in school Michael. You will not be tainted by his doings to serve Satan. You understand?”

 

“Yes, Mom. Excuse me.” I said getting up from my seat. I placed my plate on the sink and made my way to my room.

 

“Well wasn’t that a nice dinner?” I mumbled to myself, letting my body fall on the bed.

 

 


	5. Hush, Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> THANK YOU TO MUKE_CASHTON_LOVE AKA RACH FOR WRITING THE SMUT PART :) IT LEFT ME HOT AND FLUSTERED SJDBZHJDVKZBA

 

 

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

 

I woke up, looking at the clock. 12:36. I stood up going to the door to check who was knocking.

  
“ _Psssst!_ ” I looked around searching for the voice. “ _Michael! By the window!”_ a voice whispered. I slowly walked towards the window, seeing a shadow. I felt the hair on my skin rise and goosebumps running on my skin as I walked towards the window. I slowly sided the curtain revealing Luke crouched down on my window still.

 

“What the hell Luke! You scared the crap out of me1’

 

“I was trying to be romantic and all but you don’t like that kinda stuff right, _princess_.” I felt my pants harden at his words. I was stuck silent. My tongue choking on its words.

 

“I missed you so much you know..  I missed the way you would bite on your lip to keep quiet when I suck you off. The way you look so fucking incredible in skirts.” Luke mumbled on my neck, occasionally kissing the area. “I missed how fucking tight your hole is.” My breath hitched and my heart stopped when his hand ran slightly down the curve of my ass. I quietly moaned.

 

“Get dressed, baby.” I escaped from his grip, going into my closet looking for the sexiest skirt and panties that I owned. I found the black lace panties and put them on pairing it with the black skirt that was above mid-thigh. I went out seeing Luke already naked underneath my bed sheets. _Fuck, ive missed this._

 

“C’mere darling.I stepped closer to him, seductively crawling to him before straddling his waist. I kissed his bare chest, swirling my tongue on his pierced nipple.

 

“Mmm.. Michael.” Luke moaned. He rutted his hips against mine, making me gasp at the sudden feeling I grinded against him, begging for friction, before he flipped us both.  He pinned my hands up above my head. I then heard a clicking sound before I realized. _He fucking handcuffed me._

 

“Fuck,” Luke groaned as he eyed me up and down then began attacking my neck. "No touching yourself, yet." He mumbled out while sucking a mark onto my skin.

 

“You look so damn hot princess,” He said as he licked stripes up and down my neck, "All dressed and pretty for me," He moaned out lightly, taking my panties and snapping them against my hip, causing me to strain against the cuffs.

 

“gonna fuck you so good” And with that i let out an embracing loud moan, causing luke to grin devilishly.

 

"We can't have you being too loud princess, we still have guests, remember?"

 

Soon i felt the bed dipping and his lips removed from my neck, i let out a whine of protest until he pulled out a gag ball.

 

“What’s that?” I asked, playing innocent.

 

“Gag ball.” He said in a deep husky tone that went straight to my dick.

 

“Close your eyes princess,” He said gently and i obliged. Soon i could feel it being secured around my head, and when i heard a successful click, i open my eyes to meet his, full of lust and want.

 

“daddy is gonna take care of you, princess.” He said gently, then lifted up my legs, removing my skirt and panites and throwing them someplace acrosss the room.

 

Luke began to gently kneed at my ass, massaging the skin, gentle, sweet. It felt good. Then his hand came down on my left ass cheek with a loud crack, i let out a loud whimper, but the ball drowning it out.

 

“I bet you like this don’t you princess?” He asked as he brought his hand down upon my ass once again with another loud crack. “Your a little slut, aren’t you princess.” I moaned out, attempting to shake my head up and down, but soon forgetting what i was doing when his hand came down on my right ass cheek with another loud crack.

 

He gently rubbed my ass, blowing cool air onto it then licking it up and down causing me to shiver.

 

"I bet you want my cock up your pretty little ass, don't you?" He asked as he started peppering little kisses around my hole. "Fuck you real good" I whimpered out at his words, squirming and straining against the cuffs. He held my hips down and began to gently prod at my hole, licking at it and blowing gentle puffs of cool air onto it.

 

"Luke," I tried moaning out through the gag ball, causing him to let out a light chuckle. "Calm down princess." He said holding me down a bit harder, sure to leave marks that will remind me of this moment forever.

 

He finally pushed his tongue through the first ring of muscles, causing me to squirm a  bit more and him to just hold me down harder, he hummed gently quite content with himself, that caused a spark to go up my spine and made me jut my hips forward a bit. "So impatient princess," He gently laughed against my hole and continued to lick and thrust his tongue in and out of me.

 

Without warning, he removed his mouth from my hole and spit into his hand, spreading it around his fingers as a cover for no lube. "Now this might hurt," He said, placing his finger gently against my hole, swirling it around then pushed it in slightly, causing me to bite down onto the ball as hard as i could, surprised i didn't bite off a piece. "but you'd know that, wouldn't you?" He said winking. I mumbled a 'shutup hemmings' but i quickly forgot about the remark when he began twisting his finger in and out, pushing it against my walls then pulling out once again, spitting into his hand and then pushing back into me but with two fingers this time, my face contorted into pain, and i could tell he could see that.

 

He moved his hand from my hip and wrapped it around my cock, hard. I moaned loudly, bucking my hips into his hand and throwing my head back against the headboard of the bed with a small thud.

 

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of me while pumping my dick at a slow pace, i just wanted to run my fingers through his messy but still perfect quiff. He finally hit that spot that sent sweet pleasure throughout my body, i pushed myself down onto his fingers, moaning loudly when every thrust of his fingers was into my prostate. I could feel that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, so i began to let out little whimpers as to tell him 'I'm ready'

 

He finally removed his fingers from inside me and licked them clean while staring straight into my eyes, that causing my dick to twitch. He spit into his hand once again, slicking his cock up and stroking it a bit. Finally he put one hand onto the headboard of the bed, using the other to place his dick gently against my hole. "Shh," He said gently, pushing his lips gently against my forehead to try distract me from the pain of him pushing in. "Daddy," I moaned loudly, thank god for the gag ball. "Fuck," He moaned out gently against my forehead, he pushed in as fast as possible to avoid any pain on my part. I still felt everything though, it was great. "Fuck," He groaned out once again "i could eat you and open you up all day and you'd still be so tight for me, shit." He kept his hips still, waiting for my approval for him to move.

 

"Move" I tried to say through the gag, my words coming out slurred and a little bit of drool fell from my mouth, he got the message and began to grind his hips against mine, i could feel his cock moving around inside me, stretching me out and claiming me as his own. "Fuck, i missed you so much princess" He said, starting to pull out then slam back into me, the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room.

 

"If only you would've given me your number," He said as thrusted hard into me "or accepted my friend request," and another hard thrust, "or address" and he hit my prostate, causing me to moan loudly and a bit more drool to drop from my mouth and hit my chest, falling slowly. "We could've had," He moaned out gently at the end "more of this."

 

I wanted to apologize or say something, but it's hard when you have a dick shoved up your ass hitting you in that one spot that makes you crazy, so i just settled with an embarrassingly high pitched moan. I could hear the bed creaking, rocking back and forth, the headboard hitting the wall gently. It sounded like music to my ears, but then i forgot, i had parents. I strained against the cuffs, i wanted to try and warn luke but the feeling of getting caught and the mixture of pleasure going through me was too much, it would be so hot yet so bad at the same time.

 

Luke gently placed his head into the crook of my neck, close to reaching his own high. He grabbed my neglected cock and began to pump it at the speed of his thrusts, biting and nipping a spot on my neck. "Shit," He said, his thrusts getting a bit more sloppier "i'm close" he adjusted himself so he would hit my prostate over and over, i was letting out light whimpers and moans as my vision became blurry. I came with a loud moan, hitting my head against the headboard of the bed as my come went into his hand, a bit onto his chest and onto my belly. "Dadddyyy" I moaned out loudly as he continued to thurst in and out of my overworked body.

 

He soon reached his own high, thrusting into me as deep as possible and came, biting my neck harshly with a moan of my name. He soon pulled out gently, me wincing from the pain and shifting gently in place, my arms still in these damn handcuffs. He got up and went over to his jeans, grabbing a key and undoing them, i had bruises. As i suspected. He just took my arms gently and peppered the marks with kisses, mumbling a few sorrys then removing the gag ball and grabbed a tissue to wipe off some of the come.

 

"You did great princess." He said, gently running his hand through my hair. "You did too daddy" I said smiling gently and kisses him ever so slightly. He may seem like a mean guy, but he's really just a soft little kitten. My soft little kitten. "Close your eyes," He said and gently placed a soft kiss onto my head. "You'll need the sleep." And with that i gently drifted off into sleep, this'll be on my mind for days to come.

 

 


	6. Did You Sprain Your Ankle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry for the extremely late update! Im having an extreme case of writers block and i had a hard time finishing just this chapter. I really thought about giving up on this story. Anyways if anybody has some ideas for the story please tell me!! Im running out :(  
> I DONT WANT THIS RO TO END SO SOONq

I woke up, feeling the warmth of Lukes body gone. I looked over to where he slept, seeing a piece of paper with his handwriting messily scribbled on top.

 

“My Love,

 

            Im sorry that you didn’t get to wake up beside me but your parents were awake and I did not want them to see us together because I don’t think your mother doesn’t like me. Anyways, last night was beautiful and I wouldn’t mind doing it again. See ya later, baby. ;)

 

                                                                                                                        Love you loads,

                                                                                                                                    Luke “

 

I felt my heart flutter at his words. I pulled the covers off, exposing my naked body. I stood, instantly regretting it when I felt the pain shoot up from my ass.

 

“Ow. Ow. Ow” I whimpered as I walked over to the chair, sitting down spreading my legs, relieving some of the pain. Suddenly my door busted open, revealing my panicked mom. Her eyes flickered to my wide ones as I attempted to cover up my crotch. Her eyes went down to my hands then suddenly covered it as she suddenly noticed.

 

“Michael! Why in the world are you naked?”

 

“What are you doing in my room?!”

 

“Were you masturbating? Michael, you know that it’s a sin!”

 

“Mother! How could you even think that I would ever do that?” _What a hypocrite.._ , my subconscious thought.

 

“Please just cover yourself up and go to school!” She said then went out of my room. _God that was embarrassing_

_*at school*_

 I limped to my locker with a cast on my ankle so that it wasn’t so obvious that I got my arse wrecked. I opened my locker, grabbing my books for first and second period. I felt a breathe by my neck and instantly knew who it was.

 

“Hey babe.” I grinned and turned around, suddenly felt scared as I saw Calum instead of Luke.

 

“Babe? I thought you called me Thomas. I wouldn’t mind though.” He said, winking at me.

 

“Calum.” I said, nodding curtly at him.

 

“Oh c;mon Mikey! I wont tell anyone you called me babe.” He said. “You never got back to me on that date though.”

 

“Look, Calum. You know how my parents feel about me dating. They aren’t even fans of homosexuals. I’m not homosexual, I feel like it’s a bad thing to do. Though maybe we could just be friends? You could ask my parents if you can date me?” I lied.  Know for a fact my parents would say know as soon as they saw his hair color. My mother had this thing where blonde belong to blondes, and brunettes to brunettes. Also I loved Luke so I don’t understand why I would need Calum.

 

“So if I asked your parents, then maybe you could go out with me?”

 

“Okay..”

 

“Okay? Okay!” I saw how excited he was and I felt the guilt course through my veins.

 

“I’m such a dick..” I mumbled watching Calum walk away, with a bounce in his step.

 

“You aren’t a dick baby.”  Someone hugged me from behind, kissing my neck.

 

“Yes I am Luke! I literally just brought someones hopes up for something they don’t even have a chance for!” I exclaimed, turning around to face blue eyes.

 

“Baby, at least you didn’t actually say yes to the date. All you said that he should ask your parents. If you said yes he would’ve probably exploded of happiness.” He smirked.

 

“But-“ I started but then was cut  off.

 

“No ‘buts’. You didn’t do anything wrong princess.” He said, tilted my head up with his finger. He started leaning forward to kiss me when we heard a cough behind me. I quickly turned around to see Ashton awkwardly looking around.

 

“A-Ash..”

 

“Michael, its time for first period.”

 

“But first period doesn’t start for 10 minutes..” Luke said

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, Hemmings. Michael lets go.”

 

“Bye Luke..” I softly said.

 

“Bye baby.” The frown on his face was undeniable. I wish I could run into his arms and kiss his sadness away. As Ashton continued to drag me to first period, I kept calling his attention. Until I lost my temper.

 

“Ashton! Let go of me at once! I mean it Ashton! I will-“

 

“What in the world were thinking Michael!? Why would you let Luke kiss you!? For one, homosexuality is a sin! Two, Luke Hemmings is the devil himself!”

 

“How dare you Ashton! Luke is not the devil! He is actually a nice man! Maybe if you had your ass out of your mothers ass, you’d see it too!” I exclaimed, grabbing the whole schools attention.

 

“What is happening to you Michael?! His poison is running is running through your brain and its sickening! Ever since he came here, you have been acting like a major slut!” Before I could think, I raised my hand and slapped him. Ashton held his cheek in his hand.

 

“Don’t ever call me that, Irwin.” I stood tall, moving closer to Ashton as his body trembled to get away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I looked behind me seeing Luke, pulling me back from Ashton.

 

“Maybe if your head wasn’t so up his ass you’d see that he is practically cheating on you with all the female population in the fucking school!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Luke said.

 

“You fucking devil!” Max (another guy from the club) cussed.

 

“Lets go Luke..” I said, dragging him to the washroom. I sank down on the floor, crying and sobbing. Lue wrapped his hand around me, cradling me like a child.

 

“Shh, baby. Don’t believe anything they say. They’re just mad at me.”

 

“I’m a slut!” I wailed.

 

“No, baby girl. You aren’t a slut.. Sluts sleep around with everyone. You lost your virginity to me and I’m the only one who has touched you, right?” I nodded. “So you aren’t a slut, okay? Don’t ever think that.”

 

“Thank you, baby.” I said, resting my head in the crook of Lukes neck.

 

“Anytime, princess.” The bell went off signaling that it was time for first period. “C’mon, I’ll walk you to first period.” I nodded, wiping some of my tears away. Luke helped me up, kissing my forehead.

 

I walked into first period with people staring at me, others snickering, and others (mostly Ashton) looking at me with disgust.

 

“It’s rude to stare.” I said, glaring at Ashton.

 

“Okay so lets begin!” Mrs. Regin said. I sat down in the back, avoiding the stares of people.

 

Class started and I sat down in the back corner, as far away from Ashton as I possibly can. People talked about me as if I wasn’t even there. It hurt to know that they thought of me as a slut. The gossip apparently spread around the whole school. People looked back at me and laughed. I felt something lightly hit my head, I opened the paper ball, regretting my choice immediately.

 

 ** _C’mere and give me a blowjob dick princess._** It said. I took all my stuff, storming out of the room, ignoring the protests of the teacher.

 

_**Fuck** _


	7. Summer Days, Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry once again for the late updates.. ive been having an extremely rough week.
> 
> thank you for those who gave me ideas! it was really appreciated.
> 
> heres some muke loving for all of y'all.

 

**_'Welcome To Camp Wonawako!'_ **

 

 _The wooden sign made me smile. A whole month away from my parents and friends. A whole month to myself without anybody forcing me to go to worship and listen to someone who is against almost my whole being. I do not want to be Christian if this is how I am supposed to live life, hiding in a body that isn't my own. My parents expect me to be the complete opposite of who I am not. They want me to be a lawyer, have a beautiful wife and 3 children, live in the most perfect house in the suburbs, and be a perfect Christian. And I just can't._ _I want to be with a boy who will love me for who I utterly am. I want to be a doctor and save the lives of people who have lost hope. I want to live in a small apartment as far away from my parents as I can.  I just want to be me._

 

_"Welcome Wonawakos! Are you having so far here in our beautiful forest escape?"  Murmurs and nods where sent in here direction. i looked around all these people around me, most of them were younger maybe by a year or so. I scanned the crowd and as if God came down and delivered this baby himself, **there he was**.  This boy was meters away from me yet i can see his electrifying blue eyes, staring back at me. His blonde hair stood in a strong quiff and the black ring around his lip contrasted the baby pink color of his plump lips. he was tall (really tall) that you could almost see him from anywhere. "Today you will go and meet your room mates for a whole month! To get your cabin key, go to the registration and state your name. A wonawako officer will guide you to your cabin. Enjoy your day and make good friends here in Camp Wonawako!"_

 

_I went straight to registration , looking (not so subtly) for the blonde haired God.  "Michael Clifford" I said to the registrar in front of me. " Your cabin will be 182 and you will be sharing with Lucas Hemmings. Mr. Gaskarth will escort you to your cabin." A (very handsome) brunette boy came behind the registrar and took my bags.  
_

 

_:"Sup dude. Im Alex. But you can call me Alex." He winked, grinning at me._

 

_"If you dont mind me asking, how old are you?" I genuinely asked._

 

_"Why? You tryna see if its legal to date me?"  He asked laughing. "I'm 27, kid."_

 

_"Really? Why'd you get such a shit job?"  I chuckled, he laughed along with me._

 

_"It pays the rent. Plus I get to see cuties like you."_

 

_"Oh my God. Pedo alert." I said._

 

_"Nah dude. Just kidding with ya. Im taken by that hottie with a big baloney." He said, pointing to an attractive man who was helping someone with there bags too. When he saw Alex pointing, he gave a wave and blew a kiss in his direction._

 

_"Dude. You got a jackpot! How'd ya bag that?" I asked nudging his shoulder as if I knew him for years._

 

_"Its called love dude. It cool little bro, you'll find one someday." He finally put down my bags in front of a small cabin. "By the way, your room mate is a real looker so if you need anything, toys, lube, condoms.. You can always come to me, not on me." He gave me a key and a final wink before  leaving. I opened the door and guess who happened to be my room mate for one whole month._

 

_Of course no other than the blonde haired, lip pierced God._

 

_*Later that week*_

 

_It was 4 days after meeting my room mate/ God, I got really sick. At first it was just merely a small cold but after a few days it became a fucking flu. Luke (a.k.a God) being the nice person he was decided to not go to the bonfire so that he could take care of me. Now, here we are, on the floor of the cabin_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_playing truth or dare. (_ **omg guys ha. who had bad thoughts. i did too.. no shame.B))**

 

_"So what was the craziest thing you have ever done in your life?" I asked Luke, being the wussy he is who picked truth._

 

 _"Oh once I got really plastered, I woke up in Mexico in a prostitution house. A_ _pparently I sold myself  as a one night only kinda thing and got it on with some dude named Fredrico."  he said, smiling as if remembering what happened._

 

_"Was it good?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He blushed cherry red avoiding my question._

 

_"Truth or Dare?"  he asked._

 

_:"Uhm Dare."  I wanted to look brave in front of him. He stroked his chin, thinking of a question._

 

_**"Stay naked the rest of the game."** i choked on my own spit._

 

_"What?"_

 

_"You heard me! STRIP!" He hollered. This is going to be a long night._

 

_*30 minutes later*_

 

_"Dare!" I told Luke after having 2 shots. I'm tipsy as fuck but I didn't care because I was actually having fun._

 

_"Give me a lap dance" he said._

 

_"Are you trying to get me to get you off Mr. Hemmings?"_

 

_"If you call me Mr. Hemmings again, you wont have to."   He growled._

 

_"Okay, let me just get something real quick."  I put a shirt and some jeans on before heading to Alex and Jack's (much bigger) cabin. After a few knock, a sleepy (shirtless) Alex appeared._

 

_"What?" He asked, yawning._

 

_"Do you have a tie, a blindfold and handcuffs?"_

 

_"Woah dude.. You gonna get laid?"_

 

_"Hopefully.."_

 

_"Wait for a while.. Imma just get your shit." I waited for three minutes before he got me the things I needed._

 

_"Make it memorable, Mike."_

 

_'Make it memorable'. I repeated it in my head as I went back to the cabin. Oh my Lord Jesus, what am I doing? I entered, seeing Luke facing his back to me. I placed the handcuffs in my pocket and the gag ball in the other, the tie and blindfold in my hand. I walked up to him kneeling behind him. putting the tie around his neck._

 

_"Mr. Hemmings, do you know how you make me feel?" I felt him swallow, shaking his head. "Use your words baby." My palms were sweating, clearly showing that I was nervous._

 

_"No, Mikey." he answered, stifling back a moan.  I ran my hands on his chest through his polo._

 

_"Sit down on that chair for me." He got up and sat down, as I went behind him once again. I started unbuttoning his polo, kissing his neck while doing so. "I have been wanting to do this for days, Mr. Hemmings." I started, running my hands all over his torso._

 

_"You make me feel so hot and wanted, even when you aren't trying to. I can hear you jerk off in the middle of the night and I always wish I could help." I whispered in his ear. "You always make my body react to everything you do, especially here." I palmed him from his jeans, feeling the prominent boner that was straining in his pants._

 

_"Mhmm.. Mikey." He closes his eyes and i found it as the perfect opportunity to cuff him. When he realized he was cuffed, he tried to fight them off. I went in front of him, slowly, very slowly taking my shirt off. Next was my jeans, I took them off as slow as I did with my shirt. I heard him whine and try even more to take the cuffs off. I was wearing nothing except for the black lace panties that hung on my hips. I teased him by pulling the waistband of the panties lower than returned them to their original position._

 

_"Mikey. Oh God, c'mere please."_

 

_"Mr. Hemmings, i'm afraid i have to shut you up. Can't have the people next door to figure out what were doing right?"  I took the gag ball and sat on his hip, grinding myself down a little. When he moaned, I placed the gag ball in . I grinded my hips harder onto his clothed cock. His moans were muffled out by ball resting in his mouth. I groaned feeling myself already nearin the end. I hopped off of Luke, while he looked at me with pleading eyes. I unzippped his skinny jeans and took them off with his boxers. I knelt down in front of him, holding his member in my hand. I kitten licked the tip, gently squeezing the base._

 

_"Oh Mr, Hemmings youre already dripping." I licked a strip up from the base to the tip. He bucked his hips up, basically begging for more. I licked his tip more then surprising him taking him all in. He moaned and whined. I bobbed my head, feeling his tip hit the back of my throat. My jaw started to hurt but I didn't care because i was enjoying this. I was enjoying what I was doing. i didn't seem like the boy who was the leader of The Celibacy Club back at his highschool. I was not the boy who served in worship every week. I was not him. I am Michael Clifford and this is who he really is. Michael Clifford liked boys and he was damn well at sucking cock and he didn't mind at all._

 

"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD! ARE YOU LISTENING?" Ms. Rodriguez shouted.

 

"Yes, Ms." I said sheepishly, shaking off all the beautiful memories of me and Luke in that small wooden cabin.


	8. Troubled Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chappie soz guys

Me and Luke decided to skip the rest of the school day because I did was daydream anyways. We laid on the good of his car, staring out into the view of the city.

"Luke?"

"Yes, baby?" He answered.

"Why do you love me?" I asked, avoiding his gaze and focusing on the buildings. "There are a million other girls that would instantly be on their knees for you. Why me?"

"Michael. I don't want anyone else. All I want is you. You are the moon and the stars that light up my darkest nights. You're the only reason that I keep going. You are my everything and if I could I'd spend my whole life with you. "

"Thank you for loving me Luke. I've never felt so much joy and comfort and all these other feelings until I met you and I love you for that." Luke hugged me and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling the smell of his cheap perfume. "We should get going babe. Your mom will freak out if she finds out you went home late because of me."

"Okay." I let go of him, then intertwined his hand with mine. We walked home instead of taking the car so that we could spend a little bit more time together. As we passed by a park, Patricia and Amber, the schools main sluts came up to us, and by us I meant Luke.

"Hey Luke! Were having a party tonight at my place. You wanna come?" Amber said, playing with her hair, flirting with Luke right in from of me.

"Yeah sure what time, doll?" Doll? What in the actual hell is going on?

"9 at 34th Sebastian St. See you later Lukey!" Patricia said, skipping with Ambers arms linked to her. I kept walking avoiding Luke's calls for me to slow down. He wasn't exactly walk-run fit because of his smoking habits so I'm glad I can finally use it as an advantage.

"Baby, wait your going to fast!" Luke panted. I walked faster, almost running, until I saw our front yard. I saw a Black Range Rover parked in front. Hm, there must be a guest, I thought.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home sorry I got late"

"Dear! Come here into the living room!" I made my way into the living room then saw Calum and an older somewhat lookalike of Calum sitting across to my mother and father. Oh no.

"Dear! Why didn't you tell us that your friends father was the main reverend here in the city? And why didn't you tell us that his beautiful son was courting you?"

"I didn't really think it was important for you to know Mother, and I didn't know his father was a reverend." He said kinda truthfully.

"Well you see here, Mikey, Calum here is asking for our blessings if he and you can be together.." Say no, say no, say no.

"And of course he has our blessings! Calum is a wonderful boy!"

 

Oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think about a character ask???? 
> 
> can you even do that here??


End file.
